The Prophecy
by Procastinator
Summary: The Titans may think that the threat of Trigon and the end of the world was but a mere memmory now, but they're wrong. The prophecy is unfulfilled.
1. Raven

**The Prophecy**

Wazzuppeeps?

Anyways, short and sweet story.  
About Raven.  
My favourite character.  
Probably 5 or 6 chapters.  
Yes, there will be a sequel.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Raven**

Raven felt pure. The end of the world has collapsed, and she felt free from her father's grasp. After the big celebration with the other Titans, Raven set back in her personal lair.

It was the middle of the night, but her happiness and conquer just felt just a second ago. For the first time, in a long time, she felt pride.

As she was dressed in her night gown, and was ready for a well needed sleep, she tidied her room, which was dirtied with books lying on the floor.

She came across one book, entitled **_THE PROPHECY - RAVEN_**. She felt no doubt that it was about her. It was a small leather book, with metal embroidments, and the block letters were taking up most of the space. For some reason, she felt a desire to read it - now. Raven opened the book, sat on the bed, and began to read...

* * *

I hate my history teacher. He doesn't even fucking look at the goddamned textbook and explain, he gives us like 42 pages of reading and homework, and the next day nobody understands the concept, and he gives a class detention. I hate school. I hate my history teacher. I hate history homework. 


	2. The Jem was Born of Evil's Fire

**The Prophecy**

This is going to be a short fic - 4 chapters only. I was really thinking about typing this for a long time, ever since the Raven season.

Not humour, but a more serious writting. Bleh, it's gonna suck, but try to enjoy anyways.

I wand to get this over with, so I'll be finishing this story, and then going back to my update schedule. Sorry for any inconvinience.

* * *

**The Gem was Born of Evil's Fire**

Chapter one,_**" Raven read. "**_The gem was born of evil's fire...

"She is a girl."

"But she was not meant to be born."

"It's too late now. The daughter of Trigon is born to this day."

"But if we kill her now, she will not be of a threat to us in the future."

In the peaceful dimension of Azarath, an evil was born. Priests and man hear that this evil was nothing but a child. How is it that this child hold so much power?

When seen, she was nothing but an innocent looking child. She had cascading violet hair and semi sapphire eyes with the hint of lilac. She looked so pure. And she is a female. In Azarath, no female should hold power.

But as she grew older, a rumour spread. Her mother - a fool she was. Tricked by the worst person of all... Satan. She was raped and held pregenancy of her child. But nonetheless, she fell into depression. As suicide began to strike her mind, she was kidnapped, and taken into this land - where she was laid to rest. And her child - born.

As the daughter of Satan, or known as Scath in Azarath, she is held to have ancient powers. Evil powers. But she was never able to demonstrate her powers.

"I do not think she has the powers everyone thinks she has."

Two priests have been talking secretly. They worry that if this girl gets out of hand, she will follow her father's footsteps.

"Today is her 2nd Birthday. For three years, our people have been worrying. Worrying if they will live tomorrow. Worrying if their children will see the light of the next day."

"True, but this is murder."

"A sacrifice must be made to save our people. Do you want Scath to come and destroy?"

"No, but..."

"Then we must kill her. We must."

"She is but a child."

"So what? She must be stopped. She will grow into a killer."

"... Maybe you are right."

The two priests dressed in black. The waited until the night, when they crept up to the girl's door.

The girl was kept in high security in the temples of Azarath. Unlocking the door wasn't easy, but when they finally got in, they found the girl sitting on the floor, looking at them, as if she was expecting something like this to happen.

"You could've knocked." She said.

"Ah, it seems you are educated well." The priest said. "As a two year old child, you speak our language? That is quite advance."

"The monks have been treating me with grace. I am taught with the best."

"Was your mind infestedwith magic to inhance your intelligence?" The second priest asked, a bit suspicious.

"Perhaps." She cocked her head to one side. "Why are you here?"

"To kill you." One of the priests got straight to the point, holding out a butcher knife. "This will only take a second."

"Bastards, you think you can kill me!" The girl laughed. But as she did, an eerie energy was emited around her. A black aura surrounded her body, as her eyes began changing from blue to scarlet.

"No! Scath has already consumed you!"

"_**Hahahaha!**_" She laughed with another voice. "Y**_ou fools think you can conquer me! I am Scath! I am Satan! I AM TRIGON!_**"

"Your daughter shall be freed from your evil grasp!" The priest said, lunging forward with his knife. "DIE!"

"No! Do not! It is a trap!" The second priest called, but it was too late.

"**_MORTAL FOOL! FEEL MY WRATH!_**" The girl screamed. She held out her hand towards the priest, and he immediately stopped moving.

"**_What's wrong with me!_**" He asked. But then he felt a tug in his hand where he held his knife. It flew in the air above for a moment, and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The priest dropped dead, with his very own weapon struck. In one swipe, his head was rolling on the floor, spilling blood everywhere. But the girl only smirked evilly and licked the blood off her hands.

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, I didn't mean it to be that looong, but the killing part was just so... thrilling.

Read my profile and you'll know why I'm not updating so often anymore.


End file.
